


YOU ARE MINE

by xxkirahoshi



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:10:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxkirahoshi/pseuds/xxkirahoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>( Fic based on art by flyfloyd@tumblr.) Jake has lost his mind and is putting his friends to the test. By the end of his test he’ll know who is worthy of staying with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	YOU ARE MINE

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [YOU ARE MINE.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/7788) by Flyflod. 



> Firstly, AU things, clearly. Secondly, This is based on someone’s art as stated before. Go show it love because it is amazing! Here’s dribble. Not long and done in one day. I AM working on my other fics here too so don’t spaz at me about them if you think I’m not. I’m just taking my time like I should. Now read this. It’s crap and does no justice but bleh.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
 **== > Jake:** _test him_  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Your name is Jake English and you have lost your mind. You don’t know when it happened but by the time you realized it, it was too late to stop yourself. Things that you thought were wrong before seem right, and things you’d never considered as options before now seem like your only choices. You grip your pistols with a grip that would have broken a normal person’s hand. There is someone behind you but their presence isn’t important. Instead your eyes focus on three knelt in front of you, beaten, bloody, and tied like wild animals.

You step toward them and one of the girls flinch. You stare at her, your eyes fixated on her form before you kneel in front of her and smile. “Janey, there’s no reason to be afraid of me. Why are you shaking?” You ask the girl using the tip of your gun to nudge her face up to look at you in the eye. Tears are evident as she turns blue eyes to you. Something inside of your dislikes the honesty in her eyes, some part of you hates the HOPE she has for you to return to normal. “You shouldn’t be so truthful, Janey.” You say pressing your other gun against her stomach. You adjust the angle it has on her before smiling.

She’s terrified now, shaking all over, but before you do anything you notice something reflected off of her glasses. You look carefully to catch your reflection and see that your eyes are flashing a series of different colors. That’s rather interesting but you don’t worry about it. It’s the most normal thing in the world to you now. “Jake—Jake please, this isn’t you.” Jane shudders helping to remind you of what you were just about to do.

“Oh right. I nearly forgot. Thank you, Jane.” You smile again before squeezing the trigger of the gun set against her stomach. The deafening pop that follows causes the other girl to flinch before she cries out.

Roxy doubles over with a sob as she questions what you are doing. You ignore her for a minute to look over at the boy who is on the other side. He’s frozen in place but you can see his chest rise and fall faster than it was before. He’s scared but he’s trying so hard not to show it. How brave.

You step back as Jane coughs up blood and falls to the ground. You tip your head to the side as she curls up and lets out a gross sob. She’s dying but slowly. A gunshot wound to the stomach will make her passing drawn out - or it can serve as a test. Yes, a grand test to find out who you might keep around. Every good English needs a servant to carry out his work. You don’t know why you picked to kill Jane instead of use her though. Perhaps it had something to do with her heiress status to the Crocker line. Whatever the reason maybe you just wanted to be rid of her.

Behind you someone moves. You know who it is though, it’s another servant of the English line. The one they call the Condesce. She’s standing with a coat for you to put on so you put out your arms and allow her to slip it onto you. It’s much too big but you think it works just fine. You look between Roxy and Dirk, a smile playing your lips the whole time. “I’ll give you both a chance to save yourselves.” You say motioning for their ropes to be cut. “I’m a gentleman so the lady gets first chance… If you can put her out of her misery, I’ll let you live.” The last phrase leaves your lips as a whisper as you look at Roxy.

Her hands are free and she’s staring at the ground. You can’t see her expression but you have an idea that she’s insanely upset and mad. You don’t think she’ll do what you want her to but it’s a gentlemanly courtesy to offer to a woman first. In a spit second she’s on her feet running at you. She’s angry and is pulling back a fist to hit you with. You will not tolerate insubordination and aim lazily at her. Squeezing the trigger you fire pegging a bullet into her head before she drops heavily to the floor.

“She wasted her chance it seems.” You shake your head softly letting out a sigh. Eyes turn to Dirk as he’s set free of his bonds. “Now the same offer goes to you my old friend. She’s going to die anyway; you could make it less painful for her. Then we can continue on together. You wanted that did you not?” You want him to clear your test. You want him to be the one you keep. You want him to be the one that will stay with you.

You watch as he stands slowly, none of his fancy flash step going into effect. He looks down at Jane who has a rather large pool of blood forming around her body now. She’s dying slowly and sobbing about Roxy. You don’t care about that though; you care about what Dirk will do next. Your hand tightens on your gun as he’s given a weapon, a sword, and left to stand over Jane.

You see his lips move slowly before his hands move and he holds his weapon over her body. Jane smiles at him but a second later the sword goes through her heart and she shakes once before you can tell she’s dead. Dirk leaves his weapon in place and steps back from the body slowly as you step toward him. You pull open the folds of your coat and catch him in your arms as he sinks to his knees.

Wrapping your coat around him you pull him close to your chest. His glasses slip off as his head rests below your chin. Even from the awkward angle you can see the pure terror on his face but that’s alright. He’s proven himself. He’s yours now. “You’ve done just what I asked.” You close your coat around him and set your head against the top of his while his arms pull around your middle. He’s hugging you close and shaking some, it’s very un-Strider-like of him but considering the situation he could have done worse. “You’re okay now. No need to fret.” You hug him tightly with a smile placed on your lips.

“YOU ARE MINE NOW.”


End file.
